spidermancomicsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (film)
Not to be confused with 2002`s Spider-Man by Sam Raimi. Spider-Man is a 2012 live action dramatic fantasy superhero film created and licensed by DuttPanda. Additionally, Christopher Nolan directed it. Damn, it`s pure fanon! It`s also the first major film in the Spider-Verse fim series. Duration: '''148 minutes. '''Directed by: '''Quentin Tarantino. '''Scripted by: '''Christopher Nolan, Sam Raimi, Marc Webb. Plot Overview Peter Parker, a young adult, is since, his childhood has been researching about the dissapearance of his parents who he uncovered to be double agents of an unknown source, working in Oscorp. When he gets entangled in a corrupted world full of terminal danger and supernatural forces, and when he gains amazing powers to that of a cosmic biocable radioactive spider, it is up to him to conclude whether he will use it for good or bad or whether he will make it handy in his research and his unfriendly encounter with his arch nemesis, Norman Osborn, who transforms into a gigantic, luscious and a maddened creature, dubbed as the "Green Goblin" after using a symbiotic host that he thought would cure his peak level cancer. Plot Synopsis The film begins in a flashack, in 1943, Whilst the conclusion of the second World War was coming to reality and as war progressed, Heifdev Domashev and Clinton Hankwood were delivered to Denmark from Sweden to recover an unidentified object that had originated from the skies and were supposed to be delivered to Swedish Oscorp authorities that had been hostile and captured by Nazis. What they discovered was an extraterrestrial symbiotic host. They immediately contained it on a safe hardware and received it. When the Nazis ran an autosynopsis test on it, their experiment nodded that it was of ''great strength and could enhance the human strength to a greater capability. Hitler demanded to use them on their soldiers as enhancements, and thus, one of the soldiers, Hermnan Schultz, became the Red Skull after it altered his genetics as he was the ordinary being, killing him. When the Nazis discovered that it was highly hazardous, they decided to send it to the American continents from an unknown source and as they did, they were hoping that it would harm them as the same way. It is also revealed that the Americans with precaution experimented it and decided to keep it in the hands of the military. 69 years later, a young man of 22, Peter Benjamin Parker, commonly known just as Peter Parker, a social outcast and a nerd but an intellectual man had infiltrated the original Oscorp towers, which was run by CEO Norman Osborn. With the help of his best friend, Harry Osborn, the son of Norman, he had entered these premises. He apparently revealed to Harry that the dissapearance of his parents, who were high positioned workers in Oscorp. Peter expressed his thoughts to Harry that maybe the secret of his parents lied on Area 39, a secret workshop in Oscorp. Peter also reveals that this is the final act (revealing that flashbacks are to be held and Peter has already reached to the final step to a mission he was doing) and people are after him and also, he reminds Harry to make sure to handle his father. Before infiltrating this authority, a flashback is shown: : A 9-year old Peter is curious and bedazzled when his parents out a sudden start a commotion on their house, repeating words that their study has been on burglarization. They pack up their important contributions including some contained elements and drop Peter off to his aunt and uncles house before being involved in a car chase by some people in tuxedos and then dissapearing in the hood of the night. It is also exploited that since his childhood, he had been on a research of his parents whereabout by using the last properties left by them in their sudden escape. When he became 19, he solved a part of the dissapearance by a reference on his mother`s research book and got a fact that his parents were working undercover in Oscorp, to highly-classified and secret sources and were trying to stop Oscorp boardworks to do an action, that was maybe, bad to people. As Peter confidentially enters Area 39, he removes all the cameras with ease by hacking technology, he gets sight and glimpses of alienatic objects that he has never heard or studied of. Also, another flashback arouses when he falls to a spider formula and almost incinerates it and before the flashback occurs, he falls to tears: : Midst researching his father`s studies, he discovers that they had been working on spider serums of various types and they also worked on a radioactive biocable spider that had been experimented with cosmic showers and could apparently shift it`s strength and abilities to being to being. Parker sought out the adress of these creatures, thinking it would give him contrary to his case. He visits the H&Q lab and after a lot of roaming, he bumps into the biocable spider before accidently releasing it. On the way to stop it, he gets bitten by the spider. Feeling totally dizzy and feeling as if it`s his end, he enters a restricted laboratory to find a cure to create a prevention of his damage but shortly afterwards, he discovers that he has launched a radioactive cosmic machine and has entered it with breaking the door panel, getting trapped. : After getting exposed to biohazardous cosmic radioactivity, he fells to unconsciousness and wakes up in the middle of an abandoned alley and discovers that midst his fainting, he has been doing stuff his brain didn`t. Spectacularly, he has enhanced strength and has developed the abilities of that of the biocable spider. Seeing how a nerd he is and always wanting to impress Gwen Stacy, his classmate, with his new powers, he seeks personal vendetta by beating up the ones who had always surpressed or seriously wounded him, including Flash Thompson. : When Uncle Ben learns of this, he tries to give Peter a lesson but things go awry and Peter in rage and disturbance, evades his house and runs off. Ben starts a search for him. When he is low on cash and when he realizes that his family has extreme financial troubles, he enters an underground rookie wrestling tournament that is giving off five grands to the winner. Peter with a maske enters the tournament and successfully wins but is not given the amount of currency he was supposed to have and in redemption, lets a burglar loose. When he gets out, he discovers that the same burglar had murdered his uncle. In pure torment and guilt, he had after a saying by Uncle Ben had realized that with great power, comes great responsibility and decides to make use of his power. : Developing a spandex suit with full-on paraphernalia and equipment, he decides to serve the city as a protector and serves justice to the people by stopping vigilantes although most of the time, due to his unprofessionality, he had captured innocent people and beat them up. The people dubbed him Spider-Man and thought of him as a hero. But, Gwen, who discovers the sudden changes to Peter deduces that he actually is Spider-Man and threatens him to reveal his identity if he does not by being Spider-Man convince his father, Police Captain George Stacy to let her be free and as does so Peter, George realizes that Spider-Man is a friend of Gwen and as he is a vigilante, he will be prosecuted for unwanted "heroicness", plus Gwen and Peter start a relationship. : The following day, George Stacy haults everyone in Gwen`s high school and starts taking blood tests of every single students in the campus, from corners to corners. When Peter like a spider was successful to change his blood pressure and hide himself from threat, George Stacy decided to reveal Spider-Man by acting that a crime was happening and he acts to kill a student if Spider-Man does not show up. The tensed Peter creates a havoc in the second area of the campus by creating a destruction to convince the police to go there. Students are evacuated and Peter heads towards the threatened student and George Stacy realizes that Peter is Spider-Man and on an attempt to capture him, things go bad and the destruction expands and the guilt ridden Peter goes to action but when things go more worse, Captain Stacy sacrifices himself to save Peter. : Realizing that he is not fit for this responsibility, he decides to resume his work about his parents despite being encouraged by the now recovered Gwen. When he becomes very serious, he comes to conclusions and starts his research works on the spiders once again and deduces that they have been supplied machines of radioactivity and voltage by Oscorp. With the help of his childhood best friend Harry, he is able to do a deduction on Oscorp, cracking the case in halves. He discovers that: : 69 years ago, an extraterrestrial being of a symbiotic structure which could multiply the strength of the average being five times that he/she or whatever it is had been used by Nazis to enhance the strength of their soldiers but then a soldier went maddened and had his whole body damaged, killing him and in fear, the Nazis sent this destructive force to America to just kill and the American scientists had secretly experimented on it, purified it and handed them over to the military for safekeeping in hazmat containments for further late experiments as the progression of humans expand by technology but the Oscorp of America had other plans. The dying and cancer-struck Norman Osborn, who always played everything foul had organized a syndicated board of authorities, affiliated with Ravencroft Mental Institutions and Industries, and had created the cross species genetics experiments and had tested them on Ravencroft prisoners so that the camoflouge technology can be successful so that by camoflouge, Oscorp can steal the symbiote by infiltrating the military and in fact, it has been done and there have been secret formulas of it in Area 39, plus how is Peter`s parents related? They were undercover from a secret agency and Thomp Brockson, a betrayed co-worker had discovered who they were and had revealed it to Norman and the board hesitated and sent assasins after Richard and burglarized their studies that were evidences of the corruption of Oscorp. The next day, he informs Harry of what has happened of Oscorp and they decide to infiltrate Area 39 and destroy the symbiotic elements and record the evidences of Oscorp`s crimes and Peter also decides to not use his powers but somehow, a part of his heart had made him wear the suit within and this day, is the current events. : :: As his long flashback ends, some men enter the room and Peter quickly equips a mask to hide his face from all. Whilst, these happen, Harry quickly enters Norman`s private dormotory and stumbles upon a gas launcher and discovers that a poisonous gas that can knock out thousand people at once has been released on the city and it is so unique that nobody inside the building had noticed anything. Thousands of men are knocked out unconscious including the police and some wear pyrokinetic surviving masks to avoid suffocation and head out to search for the source. Harry quickly steals an antidote from the Gana Labs and the moment he was going to replace the gas releaser, Norman appears from the behind, swelling horribly with inflated muscle tissues. :: Midst, Peter with his vigilante suit fights off the men chasing after him. Apparently, they were sent by Norman Osborn himself who had uncovered that Peter had broken the mystery. Shortly afterwards, when Peter burns all the symbiote formulas and practically everything in Area 39, a mysteriously large creature heads out to the city dripping blood. Peter unearths that Norman has equipped the symbiotic endosed with his cancer cure serum, making him transform into a horrible goblin like creature. :: Peter realizes that there is nobody here except for him to defeat this superior and ultimate creature and decides to bring Spider-Man back to life once again. :: But bad news; Harry is dead. Peter checks on him before he launches an evacuation sprinkler after releasing the antidote and is horrified. And in rage; he decides to murder the Goblin. :: Midst, Norman starts a ruckus in New York and causes damage to all police stations and enemies that are in front of him. Peter faces him and battles him ferociously with successfully avoiding the revealation of his and Osborn`s identities. :: In a last duel, when the match is on par, Osborn dashes to Oscorp to release a hazardous gas that can make any being hostile, temporarily or permanently and can even at time; terminate. Osborn launches a reptillian projection, generated from the cross species experiments to trangress humans to reptillian creatures when he is unsuccessful to accquire the gas as Peter had interrupted. In a final battle, Peter discovers that the antidote that Harry had equipped could be still used and if used on Norman, would make him feel feeble as he had grown side affects. Peter, even if it caused mass destruction and breaking Oscorp tower into halves had captured the antidote, releasing it to a launcher, creating a radioharmonious gas, curing everyone but Norman who in sickness and pain falls from the cowering building, falling to his own death. As police and military officials approach the destroyed building, Peter swings to the midst the night, discovering that he has still potential to become a hero. :: Four months later, Peter reunites with Gwen and gives his last remaining bloodline more time. Now the public who once thought that this superpowered being as a vigilante had finally accepted him as a defender with no measures and Peter gets his proud name back again; Spider-Man once again. The reign of Oscorp ends and the Symbiotes are attempted to be destroyed and militants are trying to harness a weakness for it so that the Symbiotes die. Ravencroft Institutions are finally closed after their scheme is revealed and the prisoners inside are shifted to Rykers Island. Peter also joins the Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer of Spider-Man to avoid conclusions that he in fact is the hero himself. In the final scene, Peter is seen on the graves of the fallen Harry Osborn and Norman Osborn placed together, thinking that even though both were of completely different alignments, they were placed together and also reveals that he must not entangle his loved ones into his greatest battles as the results turned out like this, including that of George Stacy and dashes off to the midst of the skies, suiting up as Spidey and swinging through the cities. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(main protagonist) **Max Charles as 9-year old Peter Parker *Ethan Hawke as Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin (main antagonist) *Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn (main supporting protagonist) **Thomas Brody Sangster as a pubertized 13 year-old Harry Osborn *Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy (in flashbacks) *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker (in flashbacks) *Sally Field as May Parker (also in flashbacks) *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Embeth Davidz as Mary Parker (in flashbacks) *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (in flashbacks) *Marton Csokas as Dr. Ashley Kafka (main supporting antagonist) *Tony Shalhoub as Dr. Monald Menelkens *Sarah Gadon as Dr. Tina Furrton *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy *Rhys Ifans as Curtis Conners (also in flashback) *Kevin Bacon as Andrew Brock (cameo in flashback) *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Hugo Weaving as the Red Skull (flashback) *Martin Wuttke as Adolf Hitler (flashback) *Denis Menochet as Heifdev Domashev (flashback) *August Diehl as Clinton Plank Hankwood (flashback) *Lea Seydoux as Lisa Osborn (flashback) *Stan Lee as Boogiedancer *Bruce Campbell as freelance journalist (flashback cameo) Critical Reception DuttPanda had forcefully made 89 people read this script; literally. Out of them, 60 people liked the script because of the progression and the action packed dark dramatic sequences and also praised the new stylization of Spider-Man with avoiding fantasy to a new level, as if it`s a totally action movie itself. But the rest of the people had totally panned this script, mentioning that there were too many plot mashed up into one and there was a total overabandonce of a lot of characters, including Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn and even Norman Osborn. But Dutt explained that they were supposed to be like that and this movie was supposed to be mainly based on Peter`s acceptance of being Spider-Man and bringing the Symbiotes onscreen. After the marks were reviewed and tallied, the total average of the film aroused to an 84%, which by Rotten Tomatoes and Metacritic Standard were universally acclaimed film. By the views of the audiences, it was a mere 69%, which was the marks of an average flick movie. Dutt also literally approached Felix Vasquez Junior, a professional critic, who had for 13 years, been movie reviewing and had showed him this script. Dutt cried in tears (exaggeration, lelz, just extreme happiness) when Felix announed that this was a better plot than TASM2 and TASM1 and was an amazing script compared to a fan fiction writer and a college first year student. His comments were: : "Realistic, toned up with a force of violence and drama, and acquring the tendency to mash up a dark subordinate plotline into one basic storyline, this non-print script is a delightful one to read and will without a doubt; satisfy the readers of the original comics and metro crossers." Thanks, Felix. To think that this really happened, pleases me a lot! But as always, dad and mom had different views and had universally panned at this script, mentioning that it was a mumbo jumbo mashup of cool cool superpowered dudes. Parents. Easter Eggs #Hammerhead: In the very first onspot scene of the movie, in the flashbacks, when Domashev picks up a newspaper, beside that on the right interior of the small newspapers table, an inscription had been written, forementioning: "Hammerhead rises again! Underground stock marketing rises to point of the pinnacle!' Well, that is shown before being shoved to the ground by Hankwood when he snaps at Domashev to rush to conclusions and run off to a mile to Danes Oscorp. #The Red Skull: Here, in this movie at the brief four minutes flashback, he is shown to supposedly die at the fatalism symptoms of the symbiote, but miraculously he survives after he is injected with the Super Soldier serum, causing him to transmutate into a living dead man, not a zombie but actually an oddity with superhuman acrobatics, speed and abilities. He also at a point, duels with Captain America after months of recovery and after a promotion. #The Tesseract: Again, in the flashbacks, after the Americans are telegrammed the first Symbiotic extraterrestrialite, An American freelance journalist who has been knocked out of the head laboratory after sneaking inside it to receive information from the Daily Veterans Bugle (now the Daily Bugle) mentions that a blue shining energy transmitting cube lands on Earth with this unbelievably superstitious like being and also notes that everyone will address him as a freak if he reports this. #Miles Morales Warren: Not so much of an easter egg, but legitimate to be one, Miles Morales appears to be a classmate of Peter Parker. He only has three particular appearances on this movie. He always acts suspicious when he confronts Peter, based on the fact that they both share the same interests of science and physics yet Peter`s attraction to is compared to be skewed away when he reacts to Spider-Man. There are possibilites that he can track down Spider-Man. #The Fierceful and Frightening Three: In the Daily Bugle newspapers, it is briefly shown four five seconds in the front page, a pictography of the Beetle and Spider-Man dueling a match together is presented and as does so for Shocker and Kraven the Hunter. Sequels The successor of the film is entitled as Spider-Man II'' and has been aired on 2014. The movie was directed by Quentin Tarantino once again but Marc Webb aditionally left the project because of a hiatus in Sony and a contract dispute. This is the first movie in the Spider-Verse film series and probably around four more are planned. References will be available soon.' ---- : Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda